


Who Says Flannel Isn't Sexy?

by darkmoonwolf1986



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, infomation dump, not much to about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoonwolf1986/pseuds/darkmoonwolf1986
Summary: What I used as the ideas behind the shirts they were wearing in the story.https://www.rustyzipper.com/full/334371.jpghttps://styleofit.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/Flannel-Shirt-Burgundyblack-plaid-Men-HM-US-660x330.jpg
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 39
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Who Says Flannel Isn't Sexy?

_**Definition of flannel 1a: soft twilled wool or worsted fabric with a loose texture and a slightly napped surface b: a napped cotton fabric of soft yarns simulating the texture of wool flannel c: a stout cotton fabric usually napped on one side. 2 flannels plural a: flannel underwear b: outer garments of flannel especially: men's trousers 3 British: WASHCLOTH 4 British: flattering or evasive talk also: NONSENSE, RUBBISH Flannel is commonly used to make tartan clothing, blankets, bedsheets, and sleepwear. The term "flannel shirt" is often mistakenly used to refer to any shirt with a plaid or tartan pattern casually. However, it is actually just a form of fabric and there can be flannel shirts that are not plaid. The use of flannel plaid shirts was at its peak in the 1990s with popular grunge bands like Nirvana and Pearl Jam using them as one of the trademarks of their shaggy look. However, few of the mass-produced plaid shirts available at the time were actually made out of flannel. The association between flannel and plaid has led to the use of flannel as a synonym for plaid.** _

It literally is just a shirt, nothing special. A flannel shirt that happens to be a cerulean blue with black and white alternating stripes and that has a tiny little stripe of red. But on Buck, Eddie just can’t seem to stop staring at him. His blue eyes seem to be bluer, to pop more, to almost seem to be glowing with a new luminescence next to the blue of the shirt. The sleeves of the shirt, which Buck had rolled up slightly so they were out of his way, are just that right kind of tight, the kind of tight that highlights the arms, the biceps that can, and has lifted Eddie off his feet before, all the way to those shoulders. Shoulders that are not only wide enough that the blond man has been known to help carry some of Eddie's emotional load but shoulders that Eddie would love to just hold tightly to while he fucks Buck from behind. The collar of the shirt, that Buck has artfully left a little popped, just highlights that neck that Eddie just wants to suck and bite on until it shows his marks to everyone, letting them know who Blond Beauty belongs to. Buck hadn’t bothered to button his shirt today letting the white singlet underneath show, which also meant that as soon as the chilled air hit Buck, Eddie really had to make sure he wasn’t drooling. Those nipples that Eddie just wants to put in his mouth and bite down on, to suck and twist in his fingers, were right there for all to see. The sounds that Buck would make would be a symphony in Eddie's ears. Eddie wants to mark his territory, he feels like a rabid animal with its prey that knows that others are trying to steal, and he just can’t let that happen. If he’s not careful he just might stomp over to Buck and just slam his mouth onto the other man’s just so EVERYONE will back off. Even if no one is even really looking twice at Buck in that shirt but Eddie. What Eddie didn’t know is that across the room, the object of his fantasies was having some of his own revelations about flannel shirts as well. Eddies maroon and black flannel shirt just seemed to make his skin, seem to glow. It complimented it perfectly in a way that made Buck just stare at the darker haired man. His hazel eyes seem to be deeper more soulful because of the shirt. Eddies shirt, which he left untucked, comes all the way down to his narrow waist, accenting exactly where Buck would love to wrap his legs around while being pounded into the mattress. When Eddie turns around, his shirt stretches a little over his broad back. That just makes Buck fantasize about how he would love to scratch his fingernails down that back marking it to look like he had been mauled by a wild animal. Eddie has his sleeves down, meaning that where they end is at those hands, hands that Buck wants to have on his body, caressing him, holding him down, marking him, making him Eddies. “Hey what you doing?” Buck asks Eddie making the other man jump in the air since he wasn’t really paying much attention to his surroundings. Buck looks into Eddie's beautiful hazel eyes and thinks, or maybe he hopes he sees something in them. Eddie looks over to the blond man that he was just fantasizing about, looking into those blue eyes, and he too thinks, hopes, and prays that he is correct in seeing what he thinks he sees in the depths. “Hey Buck, well I was just thinking about how I never realized how sexy flannel actually is. What do you think?” Buck just stands there looking a little shell shocked at first, then his smile starts to grow. “You know I myself was actually just thinking that very same thought. Flannel is actually very very sexy on the right person. Like a certain dark-haired, hazel-eyed man that just so happens to be standing in front of me right now.” As he is saying this he is stepping closer and closer into Eddie's space. Eddie places his hands on Buck's waist, “Oh? I am finding it on the blond hair, blue-eyed Adonis to be much harder to denies.” Smirking Buck leans in to whisper “Wanna head to my place, see if flannel can be even better looking laying on the floor with the rest of our clothing?” The shiver that rocks through Eddie makes Buck giggle with anticipation. “Fuck yes let’s get the hell out of here I need to see you, feel you like yesterday; Let’s go!” Eddie says while dragging Buck behind him to his truck and to the start a fantastic new chapter of their relationship. And if either is ever asked about why they’d like flannel so much they say, “Who says flannel isn’t sexy?”

**Author's Note:**

> What I used as the ideas behind the shirts they were wearing in the story.
> 
> https://www.rustyzipper.com/full/334371.jpg
> 
> https://styleofit.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/Flannel-Shirt-Burgundyblack-plaid-Men-HM-US-660x330.jpg


End file.
